


Lets Go Visit Grandma

by KazeshiniSora



Series: The Beifong Twins [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, I can't even with this anymore, Meteorite bracelet, Platinum bending, Power Disc, Seismic Sense Hide and Seek, The relationship tags in this one just..., Wing and Wei can't sleep at night, Wood bending, Zaofu, cause that's literally the only thing I'm good at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora
Summary: Wing and Wei need to get out of Zaofu for a bit and what better way than to go visit their grandmother?
Relationships: Baatar Jr. & Wei Beifong, Baatar Jr. & Wei Beifong & Wing Beifong, Baatar Jr. & Wing Beifong, Baatar Jr./Kuvira (mentioned), Baatar Sr. & Wei Beifong, Baatar Sr. & Wing Beifong, Baatar Sr. & Wing Beifong & Wei Beifong, Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Huan Beifong & Wei Beifong, Huan Beifong & Wing Beifong, Huan Beifong & Wing Beifong & Wei Beifong, Opal Beifong & Wei Beifong, Opal Beifong & Wing Beifong, Opal Beifong & Wing Beifong & Wei Beifong, Toph Beifong & Wei Beifong, Toph Beifong & Wing Beifong, Toph Beifong & Wing Beifong & Wei Beifong, Wei Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Wing & Wei, Wing Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Wing Beifong & Wei Beifong, Wing Beifong & Wing Beifong & Suyin Beifong
Series: The Beifong Twins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly four months after the end of Legend of Korra Book Four

Wei shot up from the bed, gasping for breath. He took a look around the dark room, the light from the digital clock illuminating the room in a red glow. He turned his head to stare at his brother's sleeping face, trying to get his breathing in control. 

Wei was about to turn his head away and lay down, maybe get a few more hours of sleep, when he saw the way Wing's eyebrows were furrowed together, a light sheen of sweat on the younger teen's forehead. His breathing was beginning to become erratic when Wei made his way across the bedroom to his brother's bed.

"Dude, wake up," Wei whispered, hand going to Wing's shoulder to try and shake him awake.

Before his hand could fall on his brother's shoulder though, Wing shot up, a scream stuck in his throat. Sweat dripped down his face and neck and his eyes shot around the room before finally falling on Wei's face.

Once he saw him, Wing lunged forwards, hugging Wei like his life depended on it. Wei wasn't very surprised though he did have questions but didn't say a word about it, choosing instead to wrap his arms around his twin lightly.

"Hey," Wei whispered softly, not wanting to startle his younger brother.

Wing took a few more gulps of air before he finally replied. "Hey," he croaked.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Wing pulled away and dragged a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. He clenched his hair tightly for a second before letting his hand drop down to his side. "Not really, you?"

"I'll pass,"

The room fell into a calming silence for a few minutes before Wing spoke up again. "Wanna play a couple rounds of Power Disc?" He offered his brother a small, uncertain smile.

Wei took a quick look at the time, it was 3:27 am, before responding. "We'll get in trouble," he warned though he knew Wing already knew this. "But yeah, I could go for a couple rounds."

"Great." Wing tossed his blanket off and got out of bed, waiting for Wei to get up before he walked out of the room, stretching his arms as he did.

Neither one commented on the other's distinct lack of shoes as they made their way to the playing field, both knowing it was out of a sense of comfort.

Never before had the twins been so glad they'd been taught how to use seismic sense.

Playing Power Disc was easy. They didn't have to think about anything other than bending the disc into the other's net. Not their nightmares, not the fact that Kuvira and Baatar Jr. were living with them again, not even that the flower domes weren't completely covering Zaofu yet. All that mattered was bending.

Before the twins knew it, the platinum domes were being brought down, sunlight brightening up the playing field.

"Wing, Wei, so this is where you two were." Their mother sighed in relief.

"Yeah," they said together. "Hey, Mom."

"What are you two doing up so early?" She spoke in a stern voice, arms crossed over her chest.

 _'Uh-oh,'_ Wei thought to himself.

"Playing Power Disc?" Wing answered, glancing at Wei, silently asking for help.

"And _why_ were you two playing Power Disc so early in the morning?" Glancing at their clothes, she continued. "And why aren't either of you wearing shoes?"

"We- we're sorry," They answered together, looking down at the ground. They shuffled closer to each other, kicking at the dirt lightly with their feet, feeling the vibrations it sent out, making sure that no one snuck up on them.

Their mother sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides and Wei mentally cheered.

"Just- don't do anything like this again, you both understand?"

"Yeah, we promise," the twins nodded their heads in sync.

"Good," she turned around. "Now wash up and get ready for breakfast. Your sister's coming home for a visit."

"She is?" Wei asked.

"Today?" Wing continued.

"Yes, and she's bringing Bolin with her." The matriarch of the Metal Clan said as she continued walking forwards, back to the house. "Now can you both please go wash up and get ready," she said sternly.

"Yep, we're right on it." They ran ahead of their mother, back into the house.

"I call going first!"

"No way, I'm going first!"

They shoved each other as they ran to the bathroom, hearing their mother sigh at their loud voices so early in the morning.

In the end, Wing got to go first, the reasoning being that he'd won more games that morning. Wei didn't feel like arguing with his brother so he accepted it without much fuss.

Once they finished showering and getting ready, they made their way down to breakfast.

"You think we should ask her?" Wei asked in a hushed whisper after a quick look around to make sure they were the only ones in the room.

"The worst thing she can do is say no."

"After breakfast?"

"After breakfast she's gonna be busy with rebuilding. Let's just ask when she's free."

"I'll lose all my courage by then," Wei whined.

"Don't be such a baby," Wing said as he nudged his brother with his shoulder. "I'll race you to breakfast. Whoever wins gets to pick when we ask Mom."

"Fine, you're on."

"Three." The twins stopped moving.

"Two." They got into a running position.

"One." With big grins on their faces, the boys readied themselves to run.

"Go!" The two teenagers shot off, running as fast as they could without running into each other or their family members.

"Yes!" Wing exclaimed when he arrived at the doors just a second before Wei. "Hah!" He taunted his brother.

"Shut up," Wei grumbled lightly as he sat down at the end of the table, Wing quickly joining him to sit at his left.

As more of their family joined them at the table, Wei felt more and more uncomfortable. Right across from him sat Kuvira and in front of Wing sat Baatar Jr.

Huan, who normally sat beside the twins decided that he would rather sit by their father at the head of the table, letting Opal sit beside their mother.

Bolin, for whatever reason, ended up deciding that he would rather sit beside Wing than his girlfriend.

The twins turned their heads in sync and said, "Hi Bolin,"

"Wow, that is creepy," Bolin said, leaning away from the brothers for a moment.

"Sorry, sometimes it just happens," They continued speaking together as they rubbed the backs of their heads.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, can you guys turn it off?"

Wei actively made sure to keep his mouth shut as Wing spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that,"

"The twins tend to do that when they're really tired," their mother said with a pointed look.

"We promise we won't do it again Mom,"

Their father turned to look at his wife. "What did Wing and Wei do?"

"I went to go check up on them only to find out that they were playing Power Disc outside for who knows how long." Their mother answered with a sigh.

"How long have you boys been up?" Their eldest brother asked, his voice both amused and concerned.

"A while," they shrugged, not looking up at Baatar Jr., choosing instead to play around with their meals.

"Maybe you guys should go get some sleep after breakfast, yeah?" Opal suggested from beside their mother, looking at the two of them with concern in her eyes.

"We're fine, we were just thinking of ways to bend platinum 'cause we were bored."

It wasn't a complete lie, they had been thinking of ways to bend platinum since Wing had mentioned it. They'd had a couple of ideas already, though they weren't going as well as the twins had hoped.

"No way, you guys are trying to Platinumbend?!" Bolin asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah," They rubbed the backs of their necks. 

"It's still a work in progress though." Wei continued after Wing started chewing his food.

"Still going better than woodbending," Wing grumbled quietly so only Wei heard before biting into an apple. Wei choked on his pear as he laughed at his brother's comment. "Here," Wing passed a glass of juice over to him, patting his back softly to help dislodge the piece of fruit stuck in twin's throat.

"Thanks," Wei said after he drank the water and let out one last cough.

"How far along have you gotten with it?" Kuvira asked, curious.

The twins looked over at each other before answering. "Not far,"

"I'm curious too, boys." Their mom put her elbows onto the table and leaned her head into her folded hands. "Any progress yet?"

The two youngest turned to look at their mother. "We're working on our seismic sense for now and doing some research-"

"To see if platinum has any minerals we bend."

"I haven't heard you boys complete each other's sentences in such a long time I almost forgot you actually did that at one point." Their father commented.

"They completed each other's sentences as kids?" Bolin said looking at Wing and Wei with a grin that totally meant 'that's adorable!'

"Yes, but they haven't done it since they were six. We decided the boys needed to spend time with others, away from each other, so my husband took Wei for the day to try and make new friends and I took Wing. They cried for at least 2 hours and when they got home and once they saw each other they were attached at the hip and wouldn't leave their room."

"You took Wei, I went with Dad," Wing offhandedly mentioned as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Opal asked.

"Outside so Wei and I can go play hide and seek."

"Aren't you a little old for that?"Kuvira asked with a small smile.

"We're working on our seismic sense," They replied as Wei got up to go too. Before anyone else could ask any more questions they left the room, snagging one last piece of fruit as they did.

With the door shut behind them, leaving them alone in the hallway, Wing spoke up. "Maybe we should talk to Mom after breakfast."

Wei glanced over at his brother. "Yeah,"

The next hour or so was spent playing seismic sense hide and seek, Wei swore he knew Wing was cheating even if he didn't admit it, before they finally decided to go talk to their mom.

They knocked on the door of their mother's study, letting her know that they were there, before entering the room.

"Hey, Mom, could we talk to you for a second?"

Suyin looked up from the papers in her hands to give the boys her full attention. "What is it boys?" She asked sweetly.

"We, uh, we-" They took a deep breath before trying again. "WewerewonderingifwecouldgovisitGrandma!" 

Suyin blinked, obviously not being able to tell just what her sons were trying to say. 

"We were wondering if you would be okay with us going to visit Grandma." They tried again, this time slow enough that their mother could hear what they were saying.

"It has been a while since your Grandmother visited." Their mom stood up. "I'll see if I can get her to come by for a while."

"No!" They were just as shocked about their outburst as their mother was. "Sorry, we uh- we wanted to go to the Foggy Swamp and visit her ourselves." 

"Absolutely not." She spoke firmly. 

"Why not? You let Opal and Huan go wherever they want."

"Huan only gets to leave because he wants to find inspiration for his art and your sister left home because she was learning airbending. Besides, you boys are too young."

"Opal was younger than us!" Wei shouted at the same time as Wing yelled,

"But we aren't young enough to-"

Knowing what his brother was going to say, Wei quickly grabbed his arm.

"You know what, fine. Let's go to the library Wing," The elder of the two pulled his brother along, making sure he wouldn't say something they both would regret. 

As the door slammed shut behind them, they could hear their mother let out a sigh before getting back to work.

"Dude, what the hell was that!" Wei hissed once they were in their room.

Wing sighed as he sat down on his bed, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his forehead on his folded hands.

"Sorry, I just- I can't stay here right now and I got angry and-" Wing cut himself off once he realized he had started rambling and making excuses.

"I know," Wei said after a moment. The room fell silent for a few minutes before Wei started to speak again. "Something's been bothering you for a while now. Wanna tell me about it?"

"It's nothing," Wing said, brushing off his brother's concern.

"Dude, you wake up and hug me whenever you have a nightmare. Just tell me what's wrong."

Wing bit his lip, debating whether or not he wanted to tell his twin what his nightmares were predominantly about.

"I just- I keep wondering what would have happened if Aunt Lin hadn't caught us after our cables snapped or if the mecha had aimed a little lower or if I didn't pull you and Mom back to us back in time and I-" Wing took a deep breath before continuing. "You and Mom and Dad, Opal, Huan, all of us could have died and I keep having nightmares where we, where _you_ died and now Baatar and Kuvira are living with us again and it's gotten worse. I know we promised to give them another chance but I _can't_ and _you_ can't and I need to get out of Zaofu and I know you do too and-" Wing got up and started pacing, bending a meteorite bracelet their grandmother had given them when they first started Earthbending to calm down.

Wei walked over to his brother, gently making him sit down on the bed again before talking to him. "You know, it's times like this when being twins sucks," Wing looked at him questioningly but Wei ignored it in favour of continuing his sentence. "I don't want my brother having the same kinds of nightmares as me." He offered the younger teen a small smile.

Wing let out a small laugh as he looked down at his hands where he was still bending the meteorite into different shapes. "Yeah, it does suck at times like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do realize I kinda didn't give Huan any role in this chapter other than sitting down beside Baatar Sr. but I seriously have no idea how to write him. I'll try giving him more of a role in future chapters but I make no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Suyin knocked on the door of her husband and son's workshop before walking in. 

"Hi, sweetie." She said, greeting both her husband and son though she had been hoping that only her husband was in the room.

"Su, what happened, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," She assured. "I was just wondering if you'd be willing to talk to the twins."

"About what?"

Suyin sighed and held her head in one of her hands. "They want to go to the Foggy Swamp to visit Mom. I told them no and they were pretty upset."

"Maybe you should-"

"I'll talk to them if you want," Baatar Jr. said, cutting off his father.

Suyin's eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea honey,"

Though she could see the way her son's face fell at her words, Suyin didn't try comforting her son. This was something her children had to work out amongst themselves, getting herself involved wouldn't help fix the rift that had appeared between her sons.

"Before saying no to them did you try asking why they want to go see their grandmother?" Baatar Sr. asked. "Wing and Wei have seemed really stressed out lately and I don't think they've been sleeping well since you all went to try and stop Kuvira the first time around."

Baatar Jr. looked down, clearly remembering the fight between his ex-fiance and family where his younger sister had almost died.

"I've tried getting them to talk to me but they won't talk about it and then avoid me for the next day or so," Suyin replied.

"I don't think that this is something Wing and Wei would appreciate me getting in the middle of. You need to talk to them Su."

Suyin sat down on one of the chairs in the room and looked down at her folded hands. "I don't want the boys to hate me," she admitted.

Her husband walked over, knelt down so she could see his face, and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "They won't hate you for such a stupid reason."

She looked into Baatar Sr.'s eyes, trying to see if he was trying to lie to her at all, before he continued.

"If it makes you feel better, I can come with you," he offered.

"That would make me feel better," she whispered.

"Okay," her husband replied softly. "We can go now if you want."

Suyin stood up, her husband doing the same. "They said they were going to the library but when I used my seismic sense, they were still in their room."

"Then let's go to their room first." As they were about to leave, Baatar Jr. spoke up.

"Can I go with you both? I need to work things out between them, even if they said they'd give me a second chance." He looked uncertain, as if he wasn't sure that his parents would let him go with them.

"Of course," Suyin replied. "But would you mind waiting outside for a minute while we figure out what's wrong with them?"

"Yes, of course." Her son agreed eagerly.

With that, the three of them left to go find the two youngest Beifongs.

-

When Suyin and Baatar Sr. entered their children's room, they found it unnaturally clean.

It wasn't as if their boys were messy, it was just that there was always at least something out of place, be it their armlets, belts, and necklaces tossed haphazardly on the table or clothes kicked into a corner of the room. The only thing out of place in the room was the shoes neatly placed by Wing's bed and a block of platinum and wood neatly stacked on Wei's bedside table.

"I haven't seen your room this clean since you boys were eight," Baatar remarked at the two teens sitting cross-legged on Wei's bed staring at a book.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Wing answered uncomfortably, uncrossing his legs and letting his feet brush the ground, his brother mirroring him.

"So, are we in trouble?" Wei asked, cutting straight to the point.

"No, not at all," Baatar started off.

"What's wrong with you two?" Suyin asked.

Wing and Wei looked at each other before answering.

"Nothing,"

Suyin placed her hands on her hips, giving them her best "I'm not falling for that" face.

Wei caved first, amending their statement. "We're serious, it's nothing. We've just been having a little trouble sleeping lately."

Suyin softened her expression. "Have you boys been having nightmares?"

They looked at each other again. "We don't want to have this conversation while Baatar's outside of the room. Either tell him to come in or go away."

Baatar Jr. entered the room, not looking up at his younger brothers.

"Have you boys been having nightmares?" Suyin repeated her question as she went to stand in front of her sons.

"I guess," Wing said as he looked away from her to a meteorite bracelet her mother had gifted him. 

"Do you mind telling me what your nightmares have been about Wing?" She asked softly, kneeling to get her son to look at her.

"I don't want to," Wing looked at Baatar Jr. for a second before going back to bending his meteorite bracelet.

Suyin was about to argue but one look at her youngest son's face had her rethinking that idea. "Alright, I won't force you to," Wing and Wei both looked noticeably less tense once she dropped the subject. "But, I do have some questions."

"What are they?" Wei asked guardedly.

"Can you tell me why you two want to learn how to bend platinum so badly?"

Wing shifted slightly, so he was a little closer to Wei. "No reason, just thought it would be cool." He mumbled.

She knew she wasn't going to get any more from Wing or Wei about the topic, though she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what the real reason was, and moved on to her next question.

"Why aren't either of you wearing shoes?" Even though the twins knew how to use seismic sense, it wasn't as if they often used it.

They didn't answer for a while, looking uncomfortable. "We like knowing where people are," Wei admitted in a small voice.

Suyin wanted to pry, she really did, but her sons' faces told her all she needed to know.

"Okay," she spoke softly, letting her twins know that they weren't in any kind of trouble. "Final question," Suyin waited until her children were looking at her. "Why do you two want to go visit Grandma by yourselves?"

The silence left by her question was deafening and, after a few minutes, knowing her sons wouldn't give her an answer, she spoke. "I can't let you boys leave if you don't give me a good enough answer."

That seemed to motivate them a little more because they shifted a little, opening and closing their mouths. 

"We-" Wei started before he cut himself off.

"We need to get out of Zaofu for a bit," Wing spoke, twisting his bracelet and not looking at any of his family members.

"We love you guys but we need some time to get our feelings in order and we haven't seen Grandma in a bit and she could help us figure out how to bend platinum." Wei started to ramble now that the truth was out there.

Suyin didn't say anything for a moment, trying to process what her children had said. 

Her two youngest wanted to leave Zaofu because it made them _uncomfortable_. Suyin had unknowingly made Zaofu a place where her children couldn't feel at peace. She didn't regret giving Kuvira and Baatar Jr. a second chance, she never would, but it was times like this where she wondered if maybe she should have taken her children's mental health into consideration, even if they had said they wanted their brother home too.

Suyin held back a sigh, giving her sons the answer they wanted. "You can go visit Grandma," She started, seeing the smiles break out on her two youngest's faces. "But, check in with me every once in a while, okay? Just a letter or something, so I know you boys are okay."

"Yeah, definitely, thanks, Mom!"

"Thank you!" 

They both exclaimed as they jumped off of the bed to hug her.

Suyin smiled softly at her sons as she wrapped her arms tightly around them. She would miss them but she knew this was something that they needed. 

"And ask your Grandmother if she'd be willing to visit home for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made everyone too OOC, I'm trying to work on that.


End file.
